


Pozory

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, M/M, Seria Malinowa, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Seria Malinowa





	

— Okej, nie ma sprawy.

— Na pewno? — Mycroft przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie znad filiżanki popołudniowej herbaty.

— No tak. Nie podoba ci się, rozumiem. Ja też wielu rzeczy nie lubię, na przykład; jak wydajesz mi rozkazy…

— Ja cię uprzejmie proszę. Zazwyczaj.

— Oczywiście. Rozumiem więc, że nie lubisz malinek. Nie będę ich robił.

— I nie będziesz mieć pretensji?

— Skądże.

Mycroft jeszcze chwilę przypatrywał się Gregowi nieufnie, ale w końcu chyba mu uwierzył, bo uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

— Cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia.

_ Cieszysz się, bo myślisz, że narzuciłeś mi swoje zdanie. Ale ta rozmowa to tylko pozory, poczekaj, jeszcze się odegram, zobaczysz. _


End file.
